monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lissamel123/Dumb OC Headcanons
A continuing list that I'll update as dumb headcanons enter my mind. Take 'em or leave 'em, I guess, I just wanna throw these out there. *Winston's middle name is 'Isadore'. *Scarlett collects tacky 90's Goosebumps merch. Bedsheets, lunchboxes, mugs...Whatever. If it's tacky, 90's, and Goosebumps, she's all over it. It's secret, though, so shhh don't tell. On the topic, she's totally pumped for that Goosebumps movie coming out in 2016. She doesn't care how bad it is, it'll be an absolute delight. *Scarlett, Carlotta, and that Ghastly Grinner kid from the adoptable shop have decided to create 'The 90's Kids Horror Club'. They meet at Carlotta's place because her place is the coolest, and are currently looking for more 90s kids horror creatures to join. It's gonna be a great club. They swear. *Hugo and Avery are a wee bit...Apprehensive around one another. Hugo is, after all, very technically an anthromorphic personification (of procrastination, like his father and sister); and honestly he hopes he doesn't end up some form of awful, shadowy, inky beast like Avery sometimes implies he is. Avery, in turn, strongly loathes the idea of Hugo finally manning up and exileing him into Ignorance...Because what better way to repress memories by doing something useless to distract themself? They largely ignore one another. *Talking of which, Hugo can be a bit of an insomniac sometimes. He doesn't say what's troubling him to keep him up, but...Well...Let's just say that, according to Hugo, the Mad City (from tabletop RPG Don't Rest Your Head) actually exists, and his family might or might not owe something to the Tacks Man. If Hugo's been up for at least three days straight, Scarlett tends to take notice and sleeps over at his apartment, watching R. B. Farraday flicks until they both pass out. Dumb obscure crossover headcanon? You know you're reading a Lissa page. *Haigha's favorite villains are The Bookworm, Marsha, Queen of Diamonds, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, and (of course) The Clock King and his papa. Oh, and Baby Doll! He used to love watching that show in reruns. *Scarlett knows about her dad's...Strange fanbase. Seriously? Teenage girls find him attractive now? It's creepy. Stop. *One of Winston's idols is Dr. Albert "The Caretaker" Caine (violence / horror warning in the link) and finds his experments in living autopsies morbidly thrilling. He realizes most people would find this a wee bit worrysome, so he doesn't exactly tell anyone about it. *Viola owns the cast member's uniform for the haunted mansion attraction, and wears it to more formal events so she doesn't get annoying "where are you from"s. *Carlotta loves playing Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom when she gets the chance. Viola isn't very happy with this hobby, because Carlotta how many times must I remind you we're here for important Order of Shadows business matters, not to play a stupid game. No, I am not technically a Disney character! THOSE CARDS AREN'T ACTUALLY MAGIC YOU LUNKHEAD! *Viola's cause of death is unknown. The haunted mansion's Ghost Host does know, and he says it was in a way "not unfamiliar to him", which holds interesting implications. By contrast, Hesper is under the impression he was born dead and was never alive to begin with, while Viola distinctly recalls living. *The official height order of my OCs, from smallest to largest, is as follows: Small Eliza --> Scarlett --> Haigha --> Wallace --> Hesper --> Hortense --> Bianca --> Nigel --> Janet --> Kelly --> Carlotta --> Valterra --> Allo --> Viola --> Winston --> Clyde --> Ebony --> Noémie --> Hugo --> Avery --> Boingaloing. *Hugo has not once returned to Ignorance since he first left. Nobody knows why, though he often says he indends ''to. ''Intends. *Due to being, well, Slappy's daughter; Scarlett keeps getting tickets to Horrorland mailed to her for literally every major holiday (including her birthday) and then some. She's stopped going a long while back, but every now and again will show up, if and only if someone cool's passing through that day. *Philippa listens to The Music Meister's tunes religiously. Well, as he says, everyone just fawns...''Besides, when has she ever been against an old-fashioned hypnotic redhead, love? *Viola harbors a very strange inferiority complex. You see, there seems to be a surprising number of fellow evil organizations--The Ministry of Joy and their clever contraption the Marmalizer are confirmed to exist, and since a certain clock and notepad are also confirmed to exist (''His Heart Saftey Pinned to his Backpack being part of official Lissa canon), it's safe to assume a certain butterfly and his ever so lovely cult of Malcolm also exist. That's, at least, two organizations too many. Viola has ergo made it a very strong priority to not only have the Order of Shadows improve the world by taking it over, but also to destroy these organizations and more...And need we add that Viola does not value life very much and has no qualms with murdering when the ends justify the means? *Less of a 'headcanon' and more 'all-but-stated-to-be-canon', but in His Heart Saftey Pinned to his Backpack, Olivia states that father considers her to be the favorite. Recalling everything Avery said to Hugo once (Ain't that a shame, then? That you were deemed to useless to keep around and you were thrown into the streets when someone better came along to take your place?), this is very likely true. *Due to an interesting contraption, technically, all universes are connected. A series of portals links every place, from N. Sanity Isle to Halloween Town to the Mountians of Ignorance and everywhere inbetween. There's only one portal per place, however, and they're rather difficult to locate. Also, mirrors can connect other schools, as we know from the canon linkage of Monster High and Ever After High, so Amar Shesha, Klik-Klak, and Aldrich Oberst all tecnically exist in Lissa's canon--But that's not even dabbling into Philippa's transfer to another school entirely, implying the existance of Salabim and Lyman Juster, as well. But wait, there's more. In a cut ''General Hilarity ''idea, Dinah's plan involved dimention-hopping, and during the plot it ended up bringing Lidon Fatestring into the same canon (and by extention Malvolia Geneva), as well as Game High (and therefore Lissa's entire crew). So, very technically, all of Lissa's wiki-high OCs exist in the same canon! Very, very technically. *Noémie likes to participate in every secret Santa she can, as well as decorating for Christmas behind the scenes. She likes seeing people happy because she set up one of those little Christmas villages or she got someone just the right gift. Boosts her self-esteem, if only for a fleeting moment. Contrariwise, Viola hates the entire Christmas season and very actively will not participate in such trifle. *Most of the crew express interest in hanging at the Jekyll and Hyde Club in New York. Both Hugo and Winston plan to take their respective crushes there for a date, perhaps even at the same time. They haven't decided yet. Allo would prefer something a little more sophisticated--Like Opaque, whos gimmick both he and his girlfriend could cheat at. *Hortense is pansexual. That's it for now, expect updates sooner or later, when I think of more. Category:Blog posts